The compounds of formula (I) are known to have therapeutic effects on ischemic heart diseases (U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,188), but unknown for its prophylactic and therapeutic effects on heart, failure.
Generally, the prophylactic and therapeutic effects on ischemic heart diseases cannot be considered to correlate with prophylactic and therapeutic effects on heart failure.